


el mar que no ves

by yuvraj



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, eren is not fucking insane yet, hand kissing, i just really love armin arlert, im trying to comfort myself, эрури и жан/марко - только упоминаниями!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuvraj/pseuds/yuvraj
Summary: Армин и подумать не мог, что духота заставит его во снах возвращаться к тому, что он с завидным усердием пытается забыть. Последние пару ночей он просыпается от сдавливающего грудь страха и ощущения, что всё вокруг вот-вот загорится, зажарится, спечётся, расплавится и превратится в угли.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 13





	el mar que no ves

Армин резко открывает глаза, не замечая поначалу, как тяжело дышит. Сердце бьётся где-то в глотке, в ушах чуть ли не звенит, тело бросает из дрожи в жар, темнота вокруг становится невероятно некомфортной. Он быстро сбрасывает с себя одеяло, потому что тело под ним словно сейчас загорится.

Ночи выдаются жаркими, и, вероятно, именно это заставляет его видеть кошмары, где он раз за разом переживает ужасную страшную смерть. Вечером, с заходом солнца, температура спадает лишь на несколько градусов, но в разогретом воздухе всё равно ощущается дневной зной, и всё вокруг едва ли успевает хоть немного остыть до того момента, когда солнце поднимется над горизонтом вновь.

Армин и подумать не мог, что духота заставит его во снах возвращаться к тому, что он с завидным усердием пытается забыть. Последние пару ночей он просыпается от сдавливающего грудь страха и ощущения, что всё вокруг вот-вот загорится, зажарится, спечётся, расплавится и превратится в угли. Уснуть после такого ему тяжело даже несмотря на сонливость: засыпать, зная, что он снова может ощутить, как сгорает заживо, совсем не хотелось.

Вокруг него тишина. Относительная, конечно, потому что такой роскоши, как отдельная комната, у него нет, и поэтому ночную тишь разбавляет сопение, да ещё и разное по громкости. Кажется, сильнее всех сопит Жан, и это заставляет слабо улыбнуться, представляя, как бы он яростно начал доказывать, что вообще-то он спит тише всех и «это Йегер храпит!». Армин проводит рукой по волосам, зачёсывая их назад, глубоко вздыхает через нос, пытаясь окончательно успокоиться, и решает выйти на улицу.

Ночью действительно не так жарко, как днём, но, судя по всему, недостаточно, чтобы не вызывать неприятных воспоминаний.

Арлерт садится на ступеньку у входа в казарму, прижимает к себе колени и подпирает голову рукой, пытаясь не думать об этом. Смотрит на звёзды прямо над собой, даже не силясь их сосчитать, старается вспомнить что-нибудь приятное, за что можно было бы ухватиться и отвлечься.

Вспоминает, почему-то, как пришёл в себя после вакцины, и первым, что он полностью ощутил, был крепко обнимающий его Эрен. Это было… комфортно. Тепло.

_Уютно._

А потом Эрен обнимал его ещё. И ещё. Просил прощения, снова обнимал, когда Армин, резко поднявшись из-за стола, выбежал на улицу вслед за Йегером, которого затошнило и едва не вырвало от ставшего омерзительным запаха жареного мяса. Такая роскошь перепадала им редко, и Эрен бы съел всё без задней мысли и разве что тарелку не облизал, если бы только похожий запах не ударил ему в ноздри, когда он смотрел на то, что осталось от Армина Арлерта.

Но Армин Арлерт сейчас живой и стоит прямо перед ним, сбивчиво спрашивая, в порядке ли он. Эрен ничего не говорит, только порывисто и крепко обнимает. По правде говоря, Йегер по-другому, кажется, обниматься и не умеет: прижимает к себе, как самое дорогое, что у него есть, и вытянуть кого-то из его объятий по сложности сравниться только с попыткой отобрать у Саши еду.

— Чего не спишь?

Армин ойкает и вздрагивает, испугавшись. Он так погрузился в воспоминания об Эрене, что не заметил, как тот оказался рядом.

— Не спится.

Эрен садится рядом. Армин почему-то не может смотреть ему в глаза. Вероятно, из-за того, что врёт, скрывая причину своего нахождения здесь. Он сводит брови вместе, хмурясь, чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд Эрена, точно знает, что Йегер силится понять, что у него на уме.

Не то чтобы Армин это скрывал. Он вообще считает себя открытой книгой.

Эрен порой становится слишком оберегающим и гипер-заботливым, после смерти Армина это происходит куда чаще обычного, и сейчас ему как никогда до этого хочется рассказать обо всём, что его пожирает изнутри, даже если он после первых же слов пожалеет о своём решении и будет считать себя никчёмным слабаком. Он и посчитает, потому что движет им на самом деле простое желание, чтобы рядом кто-нибудь побыл.

— Мне снятся кошмары, — Армин делает паузу, прежде чем продолжить, — о том, как… — он сжимает в руках край лёгкой кофты, в которой спит, начиная нервничать, потому что не может подобрать слова, — как…

Эрен чётко улавливает момент, когда Армин решает не делать вид, что ему просто не спится. Его в разы больнее видеть таким уставшим и, что ещё хуже, прекрасно знать, чем это всё вызвано и не иметь возможности что-то сделать. Разве что извиняться — тысячу раз, если потребуется, — чтобы не ненавидеть потом себя из-за того, что он вообще ничего не делает для того, кто пожертвовал своей жизнью ради него. Не испугался.

— Только не извиняйся. Просто посиди рядом.

Эрен делает глубокий вздох, чувствуя, как Армин, придвинувшись ближе, кладёт голову ему на плечо, борясь с глупой уверенностью, что если сейчас не скажет, как ему жаль, что Арлерту пришлось такое пережить, то не даст понять, что сделал бы всё на свете, лишь бы этого не произошло. 

Армин пропускает одну из рук под рукой Эрена и переплетает их пальцы. Эрен в ответ ненадолго их сжимает и кладёт свою голову на голову Армина.

После первого же услышанного раската грома Эрен не принимающим возражений голосом говорит, что они переждут грозу у него дома, потому что он рядом, и, схватив вяло сопротивляющегося Армина за руку, ведёт за собой. Идти им и вправду недалеко, а мокнуть под дождём нет никакого желания. Несмотря на то, что в доме Йегеров Армину всегда были рады и часто вкусно кормили (несмотря на все «спасибо, я не голоден, правда»), он каждый раз чувствовал, как горят щёки, но сейчас выбора как такового не имелось, а ещё у Эрена тёплые руки и цепкая хватка. За ним пойдёшь куда угодно.

Армин здоровается с Карлой и не может не улыбнуться ей в ответ. Каждый раз он стесняется и каждый (или почти) раз это проходит в тот самый момент, когда его так тепло встречают. Гриши дома нет, но в последнее время это в порядке вещей.

— Есть хочешь? — Эрен всё время задаёт ему этот вопрос, словно не знает, что Армин в любом случае скажет «нет», если только у него не заурчит живот и отказаться не получится уж точно.

Армин отрицательно мотает головой и осматривает дом, который знает, как свой собственный, пока Эрен рассказывает вздыхающей в ответ маме, что снова чуть не подрался. Он делится всеми эмоциями, даже не замечая этого, рассказывает сбивчиво и активно жестикулируя, и заканчивает, резко спрашивая, нужно ли как-нибудь помочь. Карла, повернувшись, гладит его по голове, слегка взъерошив волосы, и целует в лоб, в который раз попросив больше не драться, прекрасно понимая, что Эрен ещё не раз и не два вернётся домой с ссадинами, синяками или разбитой губой, взвинченный и растрёпанный, похожий на маленький вихрь в своей вспыльчивости. Помощи ей не требуется, поэтому Армин идёт вслед за Эреном, оглядываясь перед тем, как зайти в комнату, на Микасу. Их лица сегодня — и, стоит отдать ей должное, много раз до этого — остались целыми только благодаря ей. Она садится за стол, решив, видимо, что раз Эрен дома, то Эрен в безопасности, и следовать за ним по пятам не требуется. Карла что-то спрашивает у неё, но дальнейший их разговор слышно крайне приглушённо, так что Армин даже не пытается что-либо понять. Вероятно, она хочет услышать куда более спокойный рассказ о том, как они снова не вовремя наткнулись на других мальчишек.

Эрен закрывает дверь и ложится поперёк кровати, раскинув руки в стороны. Армин подходит к окну, замечая, что дождь уже начинает усиливаться, а в комнате из-за тяжёлых свинцовых туч, едва ли пропускающих через себя солнечный свет, стало куда темнее, чем обычно. Неожиданный рокот заставляет вздрогнуть, и это не ускользает от взгляда Эрена, который уже стоит рядом.

— Боишься?

— Н-нет! — мгновенно заводится Арлерт, чувствуя необходимость сказать, что он гроз действительно не боится… большую часть времени, — Просто громко было.

Эрен кивает и, ничего больше не ответив, разворачивается и возвращается к кровати, чтобы лечь, Армин следует за ним и садится рядом.

— У тебя получается представить за стенами что-нибудь кроме того, о чём мы читали? — спрашивает Эрен, уставившись в потолок.

Армин ложится около него. Он чувствует себя неудобно из-за того, что чего-то не знает: понимая, что за стенами огромный неизведанный мир, он, в силу очень ограниченных знаний о нём, не может представить, что бы могло там находиться кроме данной в книгах информации, изученной и прочитанной уже тысячу раз. Появляется липкое, с примесью тревоги ощущение, словно он подрывает этим не только собственную веру в лучший и невероятный мир вокруг, но и веру Эрена. А Армин несёт ответственность за то, что заставил его себе поверить когда-то.

— Я думаю, что там не будет тупых пацанов, которых мы постоянно встречаем, — подумав, отвечает Армин.

Эрен посмеивается в ответ на это, соглашаясь; Армин улыбается, потому что Эрен морщит нос, когда так делает или смеётся.

Их прерывает очередной раскат грома, из-за которого Армин рефлекторно смотрит в окно, словно сможет там увидеть кого-то, кто повинен в столь громких и тревожащих его звуках.

Он поворачивает голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Эреном. Желая предупредить очередное и так неожиданно задевшее «боишься?», Армин начинает говорить первым:

— Я не бо-

Эрен, пристально смотрящий ему в глаза, даже не думал что-то спрашивать. Взгляд у него изучающий, словно он увидел в Армине что-то, что до этого не замечал. Что именно — загадка.

— Дай мне свою руку.

Это звучит так неожиданно, что Армин даже не спрашивает, зачем, и молча делает то, что попросили. И, наверное, потому, что если Эрен просит, значит так надо, и он знает, что делает.

Тогда это произошло в первый раз. Армин помнит, что было... приятно. Эрен помнит, что просто захотел, что это показалось правильным и нужным, хотя никто так с ним самим не делал и он не в курсе, где мог увидеть что-то подобное раньше. Эрен берёт чужую руку в свою и переплетает пальцы, ничего не сказав. Это смущает до слегка загоревшихся щёк, заставляет несколько раз перевести взгляд с переплетённых пальцев на лицо Йегера напротив и нервно сглотнуть.

Эрен выглядит серьёзным. Армин, подумав, посильнее сжимает его руку в своей.

По крыше прямо над головой уютно бьют капли дождя.

Эрен много раз держит его за руку с тех пор, это становится даже чем-то обыденным после того, как Арлерту особенно сильно достаётся от хулиганов и он, иногда не сдерживаясь, плачет то ли от боли, то ли от обиды, то ли от всего вместе. Однако в следующий раз _вот_ _так_ _, как тогда_ , делает уже Армин.

Они больше не дети. По количеству прожитых лет — да. По перенесённым за последние несколько из них горю и страданиям — нет.

_Эрен сидит прямо рядом с ним. Со всеми конечностями на месте. Дышащий. **Живой.** Эрен, который умер на глазах у Армина, спасая ему жизнь._

Может, Армин умер и даже этого не понял? Тогда и Микаса тоже должна была погибнуть, раз прижимает Эрена к себе, и они все оказались… где-то. Но смерть Микасы маловероятна, из чего можно заключить, что они всё же не мертвы.

Арлерт смотрит на руку, которой не должно быть. Повинуется первому же возникшему порыву взять её и делает всё как в тумане, до сих пор с трудом осознавая, что они втроём живы.

Эрен, ещё крайне плохо соображающий и не отдающий себе никакого отчёта в том, где он и что происходит, ясно ощущает, что его к себе кто-то крепко прижимает. Если сконцентрироваться на ощущениях, то он чувствует шеей чьи-то волосы и ткань рядом с ними.

_Микаса._ _Это Микаса._

Кажется, она дрожит. А потом он чувствует, как кто-то осторожно держит его руку и пропускает свои пальцы через его собственные, еле шевелящиеся. Где-то на задворках замутнённого сознания Йегер ощущает, что это что-то очень знакомое и отдаёт теплотой. Неосознанно шевелит пальцами левой руки, слабо сжимая чужую. Сердце Армина пропускает удар от отдачи, которую он чувствует. Эрен его узнал.

Эрен крепче сжимает руку Армина и прижимается щекой к его макушке. Он, конечно, винит себя, не смея признать, что делал всё возможное. Не получается думать и том, что они теперь своего рода квиты: Эрен отдал жизнь за Армина, оказавшись внутри титана без руки и ноги, Армин отдал жизнь за то, чтобы Эрен смог сделать, что нужно, и узнать, наконец, почему отец так оберегал чёртов подвал в доме, от которого теперь ничего не осталось, и что находится за стенами, которые их окружали всю жизнь. Но Эрен в итоге оказался титаном, а Армин — обычный (вовсе нет!) человек, который умер бы, не узнай они едва ли не накануне о том, что силой титана можно наделить кого угодно и она сконцентрирована в хрупком шприце. В понимании Йегера это означает, что Армин принёс куда большую жертву. Он, с горем пополам сдававший нормативы по физической подготовке и считавший себя слабаком, не побоялся собой пожертвовать, если это означало, что Эрен и Микаса увидят в итоге море, о котором он так грезил.

От этих мыслей у Эрена щемит в груди. Армин сидит совсем рядом, положив голову ему на плечо, целый, невредимый и живой настолько, что увиденный Йегером сгоревший полутруп кажется чем-то до ужаса неправильным и нереальным, словно это был какой-то из его кошмаров, и он бы многое отдал, чтобы это действительно был всего лишь плод его больного воображения.

Реальность такова, что даже если это кошмар, то Армин его разделяет тоже, и для него всё было гораздо хуже.

Эрен сжимает руку Арлерта в своей на мгновение, а затем утыкается носом в его макушку, едва ощутимо прикоснувшись к ней губами.

— Можно спросить у тебя кое-что?

Эрен хочет пошутить, что не уверен в своём ответе, пока не знает, какой именно вопрос хочет задать Армин, но это кажется неуместным сейчас, да и он бы всё равно ответил на что угодно (или хотя бы постарался), поэтому он кивает так, чтобы Армин это почувствовал.

— Тебе было страшно, когда ты… когда ты был внутри титана?

— Нет, — в своём ответе Эрен уверен, хоть и слишком поздно предполагает, что Армин наделялся услышать другое, — Я плохо помню, что тогда чувствовал, но помню ярость.

Армин грустно усмехается.

— Очень на тебя похоже.

Сделав паузу, он решает продолжить. Если бы Эрен сидел напротив, то увидел бы, как уголки губ Армина опустились вниз.

— Мне стало страшно, когда я понял, что не смогу спастись. Я надеялся, что случится какое-нибудь чудо… не хотел умирать. Потом стало больно, очень больно, я ничего кроме боли не чувствовал… а дальше не помню.

Эрен понимает, к чему ведёт Армин. Ему это не нравится.

— Если ты собираешься сказать, что страх смерти сделал твой поступок менее героическим, то лучше молчи, — Эрен говорит без злости и без осуждения, от чего Армину становится немного легче, но продолжает он уже куда более серьёзным голосом, — Далеко не каждый бы решился на то, что ты сделал. Ты отдал свою жизнь, не отступил, даже когда понял, что не хочешь умирать. Ты преодолел свой страх и это делает тебя храбрым.

Армин молчит, обдумывая услышанное. Эрен накрывает его руку своей свободной до этого ладонью.

— Я бы многое сделал, чтобы ты там не оказался, но знаешь… это показало тебя как достойного и сильного духом солдата, в чём никто на самом деле никогда не сомневался.

Армин поднимает голову — то же самое приходится сделать и Эрену, поскольку он положил на его голову свою — и смотрит на Йегера. Взгляд у Арлерта серьёзный и вымученный (или просто уставший после неприятного сна?), и, по правде говоря, ему сложно сейчас смотреть Эрену в глаза, но Армин взгляд не отводит. Его же только что назвали храбрым.

— Спасибо, — Армин слабо улыбается, но это искренне.

Он, как знал ещё с самого начала, чувствует вину. Невольно сравнивает свой опыт с чужим, считая, что раз сам когда-то решил пойти в разведку, то жаловаться теперь глупо. Но никто не говорил тогда, что ему придётся кусать губы и глотать слёзы, пока мерзкий мужик в три раза больше и старше водит руками по его хрупкому телу в тонком платье, заставляя всё лицо и уши рдеть от стыда, потому что это видит ещё и Жан, сидящий напротив, а потом узнать, что он был в курсе, что Армин — не девушка. Никто не говорил тогда, что ему придётся сгореть заживо, пока остальные пытаются убить своих некогда хороших товарищей, а потом очнуться и услышать, что между ним и Эрвином Смитом (исключительно хорошим командующим и каким-то обычным солдатом) выбрали не командора и теперь он обладает силой титана. Причины, по которым Леви выбрал не Эрвина, ему не совсем ясны: раз между ними была заметная всем привязанность (а, может, и что-то большее, но об этом в таком случае знали только они сами. Ну и, скорее всего, Ханджи), то почему жив сейчас Армин? Если бы только он спросил, то Эрен, конечно, рассказал бы ему о том, что тогда про это говорил Леви, и Армин бы всё понял, но Армин не спрашивал. И вообще впервые рассказал вслух о том, что не забыл о своём околосмертном опыте (и это никто бы не осудил). Однако Армин Арлерт всегда был склонен принижать собственные заслуги и способности, даже если был в курсе, что каждый из его сослуживцев время от времени просыпается среди ночи в слезах или задыхаясь и подолгу успокаивается, и что после первой же встречи с титанами никто не позволял себе высказываться об этом в негативном ключе. Он помнит, как будил Сашу, которая спит рядом, потому что она начинала ворочаться и плакать во сне, знает, что Эрен иногда снова видит, как его мама превращается в кровавый омерзительный фарш, а Жан в который раз смотрит на то, что осталось от Марко.

Эрен слабо кивает в ответ. Он тоже выглядит уставшим, но Армин так и не успевает поинтересоваться, почему он сам не спит сейчас.

Они оба знают, что этот разговор толком ничего не изменит, что Армину всё ещё будут сниться кошмары и что он, видимо, всегда будет считать себя слабым. Но тем не менее Армин ценит возможность положить голову Эрену на плечо и переплести пальцы, потому что это даёт ощущение безопасности (пусть и мнимое местами), а Эрен ценит возможность напомнить Армину о том, что он не слабак и поцеловать в макушку, и готов так делать хоть каждый день.

Повинуясь тому же порыву, который когда-то заставил его взять Армина за руку, Эрен опускает взгляд вниз, на их переплетённые пальцы, а затем подносит руку Армина к своему лицу и едва ощутимо прикасается к тыльной стороне ладони губами. Один раз, затем второй. Армин внимательно (может даже заворожённо) за этим следит и замечает, как у него сбивается пульс, когда он чувствует тёплые мягкие губы и чужое дыхание своей кожей. Он, наверное, никогда не привыкнет к неожиданно нежному Эрену, и это заставляет не моргая смотреть, как он, прикрыв глаза, прижимает теперь ладонь Армина к своей щеке.

Между ними никогда не было ничего даже близко романтического, хотя Армин отдавал себе отчёт в том, что их отношения куда более близкие, чем дружеские. Он до сих пор помнит предположение Жана о том, что он, наверное, не просто так постоянно ошивается рядом с Эреном. Это его никак не задело, конечно, но заставило думать о том, насколько они друг другу близки и какая часть из этой близости относится к тому, что обычно делают состоящие в отношениях люди. Армин знает, что они не переходят границ (но соврёт себе, если скажет, что не думал когда-то о том, как бы ощущались губы Эрена, если бы он касался ими хотя бы лица Армина, а когда цепочка размышлений логично и последовательно привела к мыслям о поцелуе, Арлерт очень смутился постарался на что-нибудь отвлечься), после которых пришлось бы ломать голову, постоянно размышляя, кто они друг другу и копаться в своих чувствах, от чего не веяло ничем хорошим, потому что он не может представить, к чему бы в итоге пришёл и не уверен, готов ли к этому. Эрен знает, что ему нравится держаться за руки и что этот жест стал для них чем-то интимным. Эрен так говорит _«я рядом»_ , Армин — выражает то, что не может сказать словами.

И поэтому Арлерт, желая ответить на подобное проявление чувств, слабо двигает большим пальцем, поглаживая скулу Эрена. Йегер разве что не мурлыкать начинает, и, стоит признать, это всё действительно помогает переместить фокус с воспоминаний о сжигающем кожу раскалённом паре на лёгкое смущение на краснеющих щеках от такого близкого во всех смыслах тактильного контакта.

— Спать ещё не хочешь? — Эрен открывает глаза и теперь смотрит на Армина.

— Не знаю. А ты?

— Тебя одного я уж точно не оставлю, пока сам не попросишь, — Эрен выпускает руку Армина из своей, отмечая, что не особо хотел это делать, — Если ты хочешь, то мы можем… — как оказалось, сказать об этом сложнее, чем импульсивно подумать. Эрен отводит взгляд и, даже не замечая, трёт затылок, –… спать сегодня на одной кровати. Ну, если хочешь.

— Давай, — Армин слабо улыбается, думая, что Эрен не отдаёт себе отчёт в том, каким умилительно робким может иногда быть.

Йегер в ответ на это кивает и поднимается со ступеньки, на которой они до этого сидели. Протягивает ещё сидящему Армину руку.

Чуть позже Арлерт чувствует спиной тепло от прижимающегося к нему сзади Йегера. Своей правой рукой Армин накрывает ладонь перекинутой через его бок руки. И вроде уже не настолько жарко, даже несмотря на то, что температура тела Эрена немного выше среднего. И вроде Армину легче даётся думать о том, что он прошёл через ужасные вещи, на которые решился бы не каждый. И вроде даже есть ощущение, что он найдёт в себе силы, когда понадобится.

**Author's Note:**

> а как писать чтобы всем нравилось


End file.
